lotjmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Jalvari
@Aurillan Ever the maker of bio templates, characters here is the latest "Jalvari Garo.txt" I can find dated 30 April, 2005 at 09:54:46 EST. Lots of things are kept so they may be reused at a later date. Lots of things need to be cut and pasted elsewhere. Perhaps Senate votes or issues and leave just Jalvari centric information here. Formatting challenges this article. Background Create a Basic Personality He is a calm, cool and collected diplomat that seeks the enlightened path, consults technical authorities for the best options and is altruistic. Create a Basic History -Born to leaders of a planetary government. -Grew up and got recognized for his handling of issues -Learned how to lead others with influence -Worked an aide to several reknown senators -Rose in ranks in the Senate -Seeks to ensure all voices are heard and peace and harmony reign Select a Race Human male ~50 Select a Class Diplomat Create a Detailed History Diplomatic Institute of Brentaal Mediator: Scout Service branch sponsored by the royal house of Grizmallt Minor Aid: Republic Bureau of Exploration and Colonisation Minor Aid: Republic Survey Corps Diplomatic Institute on Coruscant Special envoy to Tallaan shipyards - special agreements made Temporary Provisional Governor Bormea Sector at the planet Brentaal special aid to the honorable senator Liatar, Minister of Defence Governor of the Bormea Sector - "The Hydian Way", which runs from the Mid-Core out to the (future) Corporate Sector, then intersecting the Perlemian Trade Route (explorer Friea Kallea husband Sival) Create a Detailed Personality Moral Code Ambitions/Goal: He seeks position through manipulation in the background. Reactions tone understanding/tactful/serene/patient/hopeful/encouraging/emphatic/cautious/confident/appreciative Impressions Very open individual and hears people out. Greets everyone. Thoughts on his weakness Overly peace loving so slow to move on any issue. Will go for the bullcrap drawn out review process. Supports minor crime clans over anyone else then engie clans. Develop neutral emotes Emote squints his yellow eyes. emote lips remain pursed in their usual state of twisted neutrality Concepts Jalvari was known to spam teaching at you to clue you into the reality of affairs. This is the notes that he copied and pasted. From theforce.net: The Republic stands as a proud testement to the tradition and system of government that had faced down hundreds of threats and continued to thrive. But now the Republic stands weakened, decaying from within. The once proud Senate has decayed into squabbling factions intent on protecting their own interests. Credits are quickly become the true source of power in the government. Criminals and smugglers begin to thrive, growing rich off this powerful and successful, but an increasingly corrupt, system. Already ambitious senators begin to carve out their powerbases with internet marketing consultant the corporations and proud Republic military, eagerly awaiting the opportunity to further their own ends. And the legendary Jedi? The guardians of peace and justice become increasingly isolated as their enemies grow in power and strength. The Republic, a strong shell concealing a weak interior. No time could be worse for an outside enemy to appear. But already, enemies of the Republic have begun to emerge, the Dark Jedi and their Mandalorian allies. Does the Republic have enough strength left to beat back this new threat to their existence? Only time will tell... Constitution The Galactic Constitution, the foundation document of the democratic Republic, is written. The Galactic Senate is formed to preside over the Republic. Lavender is chosen for the colour of the Senate interior because it is the only hue that had never been associated with war, anger, or mourning in any culture of the Republic. The Galactic Senate was entrusted with the incredible task of governing the galaxy. One of its main tasks was to establish universal law while maintaining the peace among it's many alien and human cultures. The Republic standardised trade and legal codes, while allowing each planet and people to maintain their original cultures, customs, and laws, languages, and governments. Jedi The Jedi decide to take a more active role in galactic society, using the Force to aid in peace, justice, and order. Operating out of the Judicial Department under the office of the Supreme Chancellor, the Jedi gradually evol Concepts establish universal law while maintaining the peace among it's many alien and human cultures. The Republic standardised trade and legal codes, while allowing each planet and people to maintain their original cultures, customs, and laws, languages, and governments. Dathomir, home of a Republic prison colony Republic's help in repelling the attack of the newly armed Beast Lords. When they try to negotiate a peace treaty on that basis, they learn first The Republic Senate is reluctant at first to help, considering the matter a problem for the Jedi only At the shipyards of Foerost, the united Krath / Mandalore forces begin their invasion, gaining 300 Republic warships. Ulic vows to move on to Coruscant. The Republic and the Jedi, preoccupied with the Sith War, ignores Goroth's plight Republic Senate took control of the Expansion Region, limiting or evicting the corporate interests Jedi scholar named Odan-Urr is sent to the Koros system to help Empress Teta conquer Kirrek, the last of the seven worlds of her system Teta and Urr inform the Senate of the danger, but the Senate does not take the threat seriously. sent to the slave labor prison colony of Ronika The Republic fleet (led by a vengeful Empress Teta and Jori) arrive, hellbent on finishing the Sith Empire for good taken in the fold Organizations Judicial Department under the office of the Supreme Chancellor Antarian Rangers are founded to help the Jedi Knights. Most Jedi were too solitary to really care, but many appreciated having loyal, reliable warriors to help them out. To be a Ranger one must know how to move, survive, and excel in any environment. The Rangers are good spies, warriors, and infiltrators. Republic Bureau of Exploration and Colonisation Scout Service Minister of Defence Diplomatic Institute on Coruscant Tallaan shipyards Governor of the Trans-Nebular Sector. Provisional Governor Republic force http://www.theforce.net/timetales/tt1-5/sect1-5.shtml Government exists in various forms on each planet and in the form of a democraticly ruling senate on the galactic level. Each planet, in addition to its own local governing body, sends a representative to the Republic Senate to speak on the planet's behalf. The Senate is responsible for overseeing the military, designating Galactic Law, and preserving the safe and orderly operations of the Republic. NavalOps The Navy is the pride of the military. Whether guarding the untamed frontiers of the Republic or patroling the trade routes that are the lifeblood of the Republic, the Navy is at the forefront of the military. Massive Capital ships, the sleek power of the Victory-Class Star Destroyers, the imposing bulk of the majestic Dreadnaughts, the support and familiarity of frigates, corvettes and gunships, combine with the speed and versitility of the Z-95 Headhunters, the starfighters of choice for the Navy, to form a powerful and massive naval presence in Republic space. GroundOps rapid deployment throughout the Galaxy to further peacekeeping efforts. Although most worlds house a permanant garrison or outpost, they prepare for every contigency and stand ready to defend truth, justice, and honor throughout the aligned systems at any cost. While the Navy is the symbol of the Republic military, it is GroundOps that rests at its heart. The soldiers, pilots, and technicians that make up the Army and security force maintain order and protect every member world of the Republic. Whether the Infantry, Mechanized divisions, or the support staff, GroundOps officers and non-commisioned officers stand at the very center of Republic defense. While the Navy might represent the Republic's galactic reach, Ground Operations is a constant reminder of it's stability and security. IntelOps IntelOps structure: Liaison agents, and Field Operations agents. Liaison agents serve in a public capacity, meeting with officials and military heads to help support the flow of information. Operations agents often work undercover or in remote areas and feed sensitive information back to the primary Intelligence network. Finally, the importance of IntelOps can not be overlooked. Far smaller than the other two branches, IntelOps is perfectly content to remain unnoticed, working behind the scenes in shadows to further the goals of Republic security and well being. Along with gathering information and monitoring threats to Republic security, IntelOps works closely with the two other branches when unusual circumstances crop up. Specialists are always prepared to deal with a wide variety of situations. Whether coordinating action with the other branches, or keep them informed with all the important information, IntelOps has a critical role to play in the readiness of the fighting forces. Despite the military being as powerful as ever in terms of manpower and weaponry, the military biggest threat is not from the outside, but from the inside. Few threats pose much danger to the might of the Republic military, but the state of politics in the Republic creates a new problem. The military is increasingly being viewed as just another, if extremely important, piece in this new game. Increasingly, the military finds itself locked into confrontation with the Senate, rather than being closely allied with it. And with these divisions springs the opportunity for the seeds of dissent to appear... Clothes Items Soft, glowing, senatorial lavendar or blue. Incorporate coloured pumice and small fragments of gemstones into his ice sculptures. Their unique sculptures soon become known as Garnib Crystals. makedatapad (Glowing A Soft Blue) A Slim Crystaline Board Holobook makearmor legs &R&pA pair of Lavender Embroidered Trousers&w makecontainer legs &R&pa trouser pocket&w makeflashlight &R&pA Small Hovering Droid with A Sp&Po&ptlight&w makearmor body &R&pA Shiny Lavender Overcoat with a &zD&poonium Metal Alloy Clasp&w makecontainer body &R&pa shiny overcoat pocket&w makecontainer body &R&pa Senate Diplomatic Pouch&w makearmor waist &R&pA Lavender leather belt with a &zD&poonium Metal Alloy Buckle&w makecontainer waist &R&pbehind a &zD&poonium Metal Alloy Buckle&w makearmor arms &R&pA pair of Soft Lavender Brushed Suede Sleeves&w makecontainer arms &R&pa sleeve fold&w makearmor about &R&pA Lavender Double-Breasted Tunic with &PA&pmethyst Buttons&w makecontainer about &R&pan inside tunic pocket&w makecontainer about &R&pa tunic slit pocket&w makegoggles &R&pA pair of &zD&poonium Metal Alloy Spectacles with Intricate Designs&w makearmor feet &R&pA pair of Soft Lavender Leather Shoes&w makearmor hands &R&pA pair of Lavender Velvet Gloves Edged with Intricate Designs&w makearmor over &R&pA Soft Lavender Colored Cashmere Overcoat&w makecomlink neck &R&pAn Onyx Choker Inlaid with &PB&pright &PA&pmethysts&w makecomlink wrist &R&pA pair of &zD&poonium &zM&petal &zA&plloy Cufflinks with &PA&pmethyst &PS&ptuds&w makecomlink wrist &R&pA pair of &zD&poonium &zM&petal &zA&plloy Links with &PA&pmethysts&w makecomlink ears &R&pA Small Elegantly Designed &PA&pmethyst Earbud Comlink&w makecomlink finger &R&pA Smooth &zD&poonium &zM&petal &zA&plloy Ring with Adegan &PC&prystals&w makecomlink finger &R&pA Polished &zD&poonium &zM&petal &zA&plloy Ring with Garnib &PC&prystals&w makecomlink head &R&r&WG&zray &WS&ztreaked Hair &pwith a &PL&paurel &PS&ptyled &PC&pomlink&w http://www.theforce.net/swtc/preq/galactic.html Guards: The only significant differences are the use of dark blue colour, the double-plume helmet crest, and the opening and downwards extension of the visor. Judging by the number of sectorial senators in the main chamber of the Galactic Senate, there should be at least a few thousand of the elite blue guards makecontainer about &R&r&BA Flowing Dark Blue Cloak&w makearmor head &R&r&BA Double-Plumed Helmet with Visor&w makecomlink hold &R&r&B(&CH&Bumming&B) &PA&pn Imported &PB&prentaal &PC&prystal Comlink&G makecomlink ears &R&r&B(&CH&Bumming&B) &PA&pn Imported &PB&prentaal &PC&prystal Ear-Comlink&G makecomlink wrist &R&r&B(&CH&Bumming&B) &PA&pn Imported &PB&prentaal &PC&prystal Wrist-Comlink&G makedatapad &R&r&B(&cG&Blowing &cA S&Boft &cB&Blue) &pA Slim &PB&prentaal &PC&prystaline Board Holobook&G Old Republic D_200X_-_E_2004._Old_Republic_Era During the time of the waning days of the leadership of Chancellor Ramirez. Where the armed forces were decimated in leadership and he promoted from an Enlisted rank, Richard Sharpe. Description A medium height and small build human male has immaculately coiffed gray streaked hair. He has high cheek bones and twinkling round blue eyes which overlook a distinguished aqualine nose. His skin is slightly tanned with no obvious wrinkles marring his face. He doesn't appear to move very fluidly. History &zBackground: &PName: &pJalvari Garo &PPlace of Birth: &pBrentaal, Bormea Sector< &PParents: &pGovernor Sydney and Marni Garo< &PSiblings: &pNone &PLegal: &pN/A &zEducation &zSchool: &pDiplomatic Institute of Brentaal &zSchool: &pDiplomatic Institute of Coruscant &zOccupational References: &PMediator: &pScout Service branch Sponsored by the royal house of Grizmallt &PMinor Aid:&p Republic Bureau of Exploration and Colonisation &PMinor Aid:&p Republic Survey Corps &PSpecial Envoy:&p Tallaan shipyards &PTemporary Provisional Governor&p of Bormea Sector &PSpecial Aid:&p the honorable Senator Liatar, Minister of Defence &PGovernor &pof the Bormea Sector &PSenator:&p Galactic Senate, Brentaal &PSpouse: &pNone. &POffspring: &pNone &PLanguages: &pWell versed in most &PHobbies: &pTinkering Jalvari sets himself up on committees I needed a way to get myself into the game in the Senate. Having no formal power I chose to put myself on sub-committee's and push my agenda that way. I chose Security, Well being, Exploration and Colonisation. I felt between those 4 things, I could dip my finger into most anything. say I am Senator Jalvari Garo of Brentaal in the Bormea Sector. say I chair the committee on Republic Security and Well Being as well as chair the sub-committee on the Republic Bureau of Exploration and Colonisation. &PSenator Jalvari Garo &pof Brentaal, - Bormea Sector &PC&phair the committee on &PRepublic - Security and Well Being&p &PC&phair the sub-committee on the - &PRepublic Bureau of Exploration and - Colonisation&p. &PSenator Jalvair brings upstanding - results in formal education from &PSchool: &pDiplomatic Institute of - Brentaal &PSchool: &pDiplomatic Institute of - Coruscant &PAs well he has proven himself lately - with tasks: &PMediator: &pScout Service branch - Sponsored by the royal - house of Grizmallt &PMinor Aid: &pRepublic Bureau of - Exploration and Colonisation &PMinor Aid: &pRepublic Survey Corps &PSpecial Envoy: &pTallaan shipyards &PTemporary Provisional Governor of - Bormea Sector &PSpecial Aid: &pthe honorable - Senator Liatar, - Minister of Defence &PGovernor of the Bormea Sector &PSenator: &pGalactic Senate, Brentaal &PH&pelp me in congratulating Senator Garo. The existing senators begin their greed Each Senator of a real world got a special item in their Senate house. As Jalvari was of no planet, he did not receive such a token. Hear is the Coruscanti Senator marketing himself: 01:13 Broadcasting Network sadorn: --(Your usual holo-screen transmission is interrupted by a short beep, and a black screen. The screen wavers for a second, and then a blue and white intricate logo of Industries appears)-- 01:13 Broadcasting Network sadorn: --(The logos image switches to that of the Governors. He stands in his cerulean robe, hands clasped behind his back. In the background, his beautiful estate is seen)-- 01:13 Broadcasting Network sadorn: Citizens of the Galaxy, I would like to announce the creation of Industries. With a chain of stores all over the Galaxy, it offers the highest quality products, at excellent prices. 01:13 Broadcasting Network sadorn: Industries is best known for it's ultimate blaster cell, the high-yield ammunitions cell. K.I. is the ONLY manufacturer of it, and the cells are GUARANTEED to be the best ones out there. 01:13 Broadcasting Network sadorn: Industries is also proud to offer exclusive nubian plasma batteries as well as illusive Cylarin Focusing Crystals. WHAT A FIND!! 01:13 Broadcasting Network sadorn: Industries also offers a branch store on Lorrd, which sells the finest vibro-blades out there! Both stores also carry Maze Access Keycards...get them now while supplies last!! 01:13 Broadcasting Network sadorn: A word of warning, the amount of high-yield cells is limited, so it works on a first come, first serve basis. Industries is located just west of the Governor's Estate, on Commerce Street. 01:13 Broadcasting Network sadorn: --(The Governor smiles, and his image is quickly replaced by the K.I. logo once again. It spins for a few seconds, before the transmission is cut, and normal viewing returns)-- Not having anything I try miserably to get bribes from crime clans such as the following: ~note to drensk jalvari &R&r&CGalactic Senate Representation &R&r&CMagi$trate$, Foremen, Chairmen, Pre$ident$, Pre$idente'$, Viceroy$ and other Noble$ of Commerce Affliate$, Hou$e$ and Guild$: &R&r&cYour con$ortium$ of merchant$ and tran$portation provider$ benefit the not only your intere$t but the intere$t$ all the Republic member$ $tate$. Brentaal it$elf thrive$ and exi$t$ from the mutual intere$t it ha$ in trade agreement$ with organi$ation$ and a$$ociation$ a$ your$elf. &R&r&cBrentaal currently feel$ the reprecu$$ion$ of the heavy tax levied upon your cargoe$, your bu$ine$$e$ involved in the acqui$ition, your bu$ine$$e$ involved in refinement, your bu$ine$$e$ involved in production of raw material$, your bu$ine$$e$ involved in the manufacturing of armor$, your bu$$ine$$e$ involved in the manufacturing of other engineering good$ and your tran$portation co$t$ bring about harmful declined $pin off$ to it from your worthy $elve$. Thi$ can not continue. &R&r&cIt i$ felt by numerou$ member $tate$ that promi$e$ of reform and unyielding devotion to capitali$m mu$t not only be con$idered but $uch concept$ protected. It i$ felt that if enough of you would band together to protect your pur$uit of profit$, $enate Repre$entation would be gladly given. &R&r&cThe Republic ha$ $tandardi$ed trade and legal code$, while allowing each planet and people to maintain their original culture$, cu$tom$, and law$, language$, and government$. &R&r&cWith your critical input to keeping member government$ functional, a dialog $hould be opened to di$cu$$ &R&r&Rhow you can be repre$ented in the Galactic Republic&R&r&c. $enator Jalvari Garo of the trading hou$e Garo of Brentaal ha$ been put forth a$ a candidate for reprentation. Con$ultation can be had on &R&r&Rfrequency 1221&R&r&c or an invitation to meet with $enator .&R&r&RJalvari&R&r&c. Garo can be reque$ted. Pursuit of Profits, Protection, and Parity Jagannath Syndicate Review Findings of the committee on Republic Security and Well Being. The Jagannath Syndicate appears to have risen from or derived from various Slavers Guilds. During their period of known activity, the citizens of Lorrd decided to unilaterally abandon representation in the Republic albeit they had access to an establish universal law which maintained peace among the Republic's many alien and human cultures. As well as having access to the Republic standardised trade and legal codes, while allowing the peoples of Lorrd to maintain their original cultures, customs, and laws, languages, and governments. Through little consultation and discussion the Republic likewise accepted their hasty decision. Various reports began being filed about the syndicate being composed of many Trandoshans and even some dubious reports that the Syndicate was bold enough to enslave even Coruscantii citizens. The Council was consulted for information and reported that it had found ex-slaves of the Lorrdian people which reported abuse and manipulated by the Jagganath Syndicate. A member of the Council reported that "the Syndicate it seems loves to inflict pain on others." although later repoted that 'The side ~I~ have seen of them has not been cruel yet the side the Lorrdian people see are vicious violent slavers~" Minor altercations have occured between the syndicate and the group known as Genohardan. Then recently Jagannath Syndicate dclared war with The Republic and attempted to blockade Coruscant. This the committee's synopsis of discussions, public forums and consulatations. Calls have been made to change the Republic's diplomatic level from neutral to something more aggressive. This has been drafted to be put upon the Senate agenda. The Sith Review The committee on the Sith The Council and committee investigations note that the Sith are no longer a species as such. The species of old have long been forgotten and become intertwined with humans. The Sith are now an orgainsation that seek to secure their own ways and traditions in this ever expanding universe Long has the committee carefully considered their rights along side the Republic's needs for security especially from the darkness in which their ways are founded. The Council was asked to divine to predict their strategies. The Sith are now a cult which manipulate a power ver similar to that used by the jedi. It is the way they manipulate it that is of concern. The Council reports that the sith do not hold the need to dominate the universe at the center of their being. However as they grow darker and rebel in their power they will seek to distroy more life in a never ending need to become dark. The Sith similarily took hold of Mon Calamari and due to the ongoing investigations, the posture in relation to the organization was not changed. How ever reports of increased Calamari ship production is of concern. Other topics Lord Gav Daragorn of the Brotherhood of the Sith The Sith - Mon Calamari The Sith - Belasco Belasco: Mandalorian Peace Initiative Sith Conflict I: Sith Incarcenation The investigation by the committee on Republic Security and Well Being finds the situation with Corellia intolerable and in no way a legal withdrawel from the Republic. Coercion is suspected a more agressive posture with the Sith is submitted to the Senate. The Sith perpetuate that the treaty signed between Corellia and the Sith is set in stone and the current Corellian government has promised 200 years of alliance against hostile actions if they revert to the Republic the fate of the Corellians will lie in the mercy of the Sith. Corellia cancelled its membership from the Senate and Republic. It was in good standing in its fulfillment of responsibilities to the universal legal and trade laws. Until last month it was a well respected member who was sought for council and wisdom. Sith Threat ? what is the timeline between Septimus, the Dark Lord of the Sith Old Republic Rise of Chancellor Khaeros Description A medium height and small build human male has immaculately coiffed white streaked hair. He has high cheek bones and dull round blue eyes which overlook a distinguished aqualine nose. His skin is slightly tanned and appears very leathery. Quite a few obvious wrinkles and scars marr his face. He doesn't appear to move very fluidly. Background &zBackground: &PName: &pJalvari Garo &PPlace of Birth: &pBrentaal, Bormea Sector &PParents: &pGovernor Sydney and Marni Garo &PSiblings: &pNone &PLegal: &pN/A &zSenate Historial: &BB&crentaal: &BE&clected &BS&cenator &pchair the committee on &PR&pepublic &PS&pecurity and &PW&pell &PB&peing &pchair the sub-committee on the &PR&pepublic &PB&pureau of &PE&pxploration and &PC&polonisation.' &PA&pppointed &PS&penate &PI&pnterim Secretary Jagannath Syndicate Review The Sith Review Corellian Withdrawel Review &YB&relasco: &GM&gandalorian &GP&geace &GI&gnitiative &RS&rith &RC&ronflict &RI&r: &RS&rith &RI&rncarcenation &BB&crentaal: &BR&ce-&BE&clected &BS&cenator &PA&pppointed &PS&penior &PM&pember of the &PS&penate &GM&gandalorian &GC&gonflict &GII&g: &GM&gandalorian &GI&gncarcenation &zSenate Vote Record: &gPassed &rFailed &YUndecided &rSenate: No - Surcharge on Blaster Parts &gBrentaal: Yes - Minor Senatorial Changes &gBrentaal: Yes - Naval Oversight Committee &gBrentaal: Yes - Army Oversight Committee &gBrentaal: Yes - Sub-committee on Intelligence Operations &gNaboo: Yes - Naval Promotion Boards &gNaboo: Yes - Naval Finance Committee &gSenate: Abstain - Election for Chancellor Tandam &gNaboo: Yes - NO CONFIDENCE (Tandam) &gWroona: Abstain - Planetary Protection (Coruscant) &gNaboo: Abstain - Jalvari (Incarcenation) &YBrentaal: Yes - Decrease in Member State Taxation &YNaboo: Undecided - Chancellor (Wroona) &PSpouse: &pNone. &POffspring: &pNone &PLanguages: &pWell versed in most &PHobbies: &pTinkering Corellian Withdrawel Review The Sith finally go to far and force the hand of the Republic into war. clanmessage sith Lord Virith, the oversight committee on Republic Security and Well Being has considered your request and will be looking into this issue more in depth for an agenda recommendation addition to the next Senate General Meeting. clanmessage sith Lord Virith, let this be a time of reflection and trial as we examine your proposition. Lord Sekkren Virith Emergency Senate Meeting Senate vote notes by Senate secretary Garo Background: Both Wroona and Corellia were in good standing with the trade and legal universal law as well as their responsibilities held in the Senate until last week. Corellia was coerced into withdrawing unilaterally and abruptly by the organization known as the Sith. Due to the continued aggresive posture of the organization known as the Sith and their intolerance to diplomacy, a motion was put forth to regretably increase the Republic's posture towards the said organization. Recommendation: The committee on Republic Security and Well Being recommended to the Senate a very agressive posture in light of these attacks on the Republic. Senate Vote: The Senate was put to an emergency vote based on this issue put forth by the Chancellor for war. The Senate had a quorum yes vote for an agressive stance towards the organization known as the Sith. The Senate supports the motion for an agressive posture with the Organization known as the Sith. The Senate supports the Chancellor in war with the Sith. Between the recent actions of the Sith and the Declaration of the Senate, The Jedi Order held firm its millenia long history to stand by the Republic as the Sith know better than this. The Jedi Council, which operates out of the Judicial Department, are the organized guardians of peace and justice. The have advised and served the Senate of the Republic for more than a milenia. Jedi Knight Meg Keira will be the representative of the Council to the Senate if anything is needed to be communicated. 23:29 Broadcasting Network kiath: :: An image appears on your screen. One man dressed in robes and seated in a high-backed chair, surrounded by similarly-clad beings is in the centre-view :: 23:29 Broadcasting Network kiath: Greetings.. I am Master Kinarak, of the Jedi Order. 23:29 Broadcasting Network kiath: In light of the recent actions of the Sith, and the declaration of the senate.. 23:29 Broadcasting Network kiath: ..the Jedi Order will stand by the Republic on its decision to go to war. 23:29 Broadcasting Network kiath: Let us hope that the fighting will be short-lived, and peace may return soon. 23:29 Broadcasting Network kiath: May the force be with you, all. 23:29 Broadcasting Network kiath: :: The image slowly fades to black, and the men can be seen as standing, and leaving the room slowly :: Brentaal: Re-Elected Senator Many new Senators are brought into the scene including: Senator Aurelius Teroalaas of Ord Mantell Senator Lyndie Tanden of Corellia Senator Jalvari Garo of Brentaal Senator Vrsaz of Roche Senator Sadorn Kasar of Coruscant Senator Dreks Khaeros of Wroona Senator Jesnya Freei of Naboo &R&r&pCurrent Republican Senate Executive Voting Members: &R&r&pSenator &R&r&PAurelius &R&r&pTeroalaas of Ord Mantell &R&r&pSenator &R&r&PLyndie &R&r&pTanden of Corellia &R&r&pSenator &R&r&PJalvari &R&r&pGaro of Brentaal &R&r&pSenator &R&r&PVrsaz &R&r&pof Roche &R&r&pSenator &R&r&PSadorn &R&r&pKasar of Coruscant &R&r&pSenator Dreks &R&r&PKhaeros &R&r&pof Wroona &R&r&pSenator &R&r&PJesnya &R&r&pFreei of Naboo &R&r&pQuorum is four out of seven to pass a motion. With the Republic at War, Jalvari ramps up the armed forces As the idea of a Republican Army is shot down - The Senate Guards are implemented Supreme Chancellor: The Republic committee on Well-Being and Security has finished processing of candidates and through due process has slected *Lucy* Kybrin to head the Senatorial Guard. The Senatorial Guard will report to the Judicial Department under the office of the Supreme Chancellor. This committee will have oversight of their daily activities. The Senatorial Guard is a separate entity from the Republican Guard. The Republican Guard will not be able to focus itself on its mandate. Republican Guard Ground Operations is a constant reminder of our stability and security. They will continue with the rapid deployment throughout the Galaxy to further peacekeeping efforts. Although most worlds house a permanant garrison or outpost, they prepare for every contigency and stand ready to defend truth, justice, and honor throughout the aligned systems at any cost. Chancellor Ramirez: Then so be it, welcome, High General *Lucy* Kybrin of the Senatorial Guard. High General *Lucy* Kybrin: Thank you, Supreme Chancellor. I will endeavor to bring pride to that rank Pirate attacks - Navy overhaul Even though the GNI has repeated reported for quite some time, some sort of incursion involving non discriminate pirates, the Republican Naval Operations has yet to properly realign itself to deal with the threat. There have been numerous pirate sightings and many Galatic Citizens are alarmed and wary. These pirates are liable to do anything at all, up to and including kill you for sport. What a crisis! The Senators from Roche and Lorrd have been recalled to help deal with their local systems which are in an emergency setting. The Oversight Committee on Naval Operations has failed to properly mitigate this threat and requires an overhaul. The Senate Committee on Well-Being and Security puts forth a motion for a new moderator for the Naval Oversight Committee to ensure that the Pride of the Republic reacts to changing threat and is lead properly. Jalvari lets the crime folk move about Its all in the approach. Playing in the corrupting Old Republic, I was apt to bend the rules for crime clans that properly approached. Not the approach of "osay omfg teach me bh skills joo ass" but under some pretense that worked win/win or in some cases was lose/win. I handed out passes, information and Republic credits to criminals. Diplomatic Envoy Pass 01:00Z 15July04 The bearer of this document is an approved Diplomatic Envoy Republic Security and Well Being Committee. Due to Diplomatic Issues being resolved, concessions being examined, mutual benefitting Diplomatic exchanges, the bearer is requested to be allowed passage for Republican training purposes only. This is to allow the benefit of the advanced Republican doctrine and ethos to be exposed to the Diplomatic Envoy. This bearer document expires on the Brentaal date of 01:00 Zulu hours 15Jul04. //signed// Senator Garo Chair of the Republic Security and and Well Being Committee Dathormiri on the scene A Dark haired Human male arrives from the north. Appointed Senior Member of the Senate Due to lack of Leadership, Jalvari steps in and organizes the military. Naval Oversight Committee The Navy Underwent quite a few overhauls - read the High Admiral died or went MIA The Oversight Committee on Naval Operations and the Naval Executive has failed to properly mitigate this threat and requires an overhaul. The Senate Committee on Well-Being and Security puts forth a motion for a new moderator for the Naval Oversight Committee to ensure that the Pride of the Republic reacts to changing threat and is lead properly. BackGround to the Existance of the Navy Government exists in various forms on each planet and in the form of a democraticly ruling senate on the galactic level. Each planet, in addition to its own local governing body, sends a representative to the Republic Senate to speak on the planet's behalf. The Senate is responsible for overseeing the military, designating Galactic Law, and preserving the safe and orderly operations of the Republic. Purpose of the Navy The Navy is the pride of the military. Whether guarding the untamed frontiers of the Republic or patroling the trade routes that are the lifeblood of the Republic, the Navy is at the forefront of the military. Massive Capital ships, the sleek power of the Victory-Class Star Destroyers, the imposing bulk of the majestic Dreadnaughts, the support and familiarity of frigates, corvettes and gunships, combine with the speed and versitility of the starfighters, to form a powerful and massive naval presence in Republic space. While the Navy is the symbol of the Republic military and must be maintained and perceived in strength. So a motion is put forth to elect 3 Senators to the Naval Oversight Committee as an interim solution. These Senators would be able to direct and elect the Naval Executive to oversee the Naval Operations. This motion is to determine that the Naval Oversight Commitee should be created. Announcement clan A Sentorial Symbol Flashes** clan Citizens of the Republic, I Senator Garo Senatorial Secretary, come to you, to announce the long awaited decision of the Galactic Senate;clan The Senate has voted in favour of electing a Naval Oversight Committee. The details will be wrangled in the near future. clan ** A Senatorial Symbol Fades** **A Sentorial Notice** Naval Oversight Committee This Senatorial Committee Headed by Senators is to oversee Naval Executive to ensure they fill their mandate. They seeks permissive power to direct Naval Executive, appoints new Naval Executive as an emergency Senatorial voted issue. This committee is chaired by: Senator .Jesnya. Freei Committee members are: Senator Dreks .Khaeros. Senator .Lyndie. Tanden Please see the Praxeum board on the fourth floor for details on Overseeing, Commanding, Staffing the Navy. **A Sentorial Notice** =NAVY Chain of command = Naval Chain of Command 1/3 The Navy will be Staffed as follows: Naval Recruits: Description: Untrained Naval Personnel Leadership: None Purpose: Become fit as crew Enable: As required Acting Sub-Lieutenant Naval Crew: Description: Fit for crew jobs aboard ships of their choice Leadership: Seeks permissive power to aid in task Purpose: Aid the Naval Capital Ships in their tasks Enable: addpilot to ships Sub-Lieutenant Lieutenant Naval Crew Training: Description: Fit to decide if Naval Recruits can be trained Leadership: Positional power in training only Purpose: Train Naval Crew for Capital Ship duties Empowerments: induct(setdiv) Enable: addpilot to ships Lieutenant-Commander - Training rank Naval Chain of Command 2/3 The Navy will be Commanded as follows: Naval Capital Ships: Description: Has Ship assignment and have Leadership: Positional power over crew assigned to their ships. Purpose: Manage operationally a Capital Ship to defend or attack as required Empowerments: induct(setdiv), pilot Commander - XO Dreadnaught Captain - CO Dreadnaught Commodore - Promoted Captain Naval Fleets: Description: Has with naval fleet assignments and have Leadership: Positional power over Capital Ship Personnel in their fleet. Purpose: Manage operationally a Capital Ship Fleet to defend or attack as required Empowerments: induct(setdiv), pilot, clanbuyship, empower Rear-Admiral - Defense Fleet Vice-Admiral - Attack Fleet Admiral - Promoted Vice-Admiral Naval Chain of Command 3/3 The Navy will be Overseen as follows: Naval Executive: Description: Naval Personnel who oversee Naval Operations from a command and control perspective. Leadership: Staff position - Seeks permissive power to direct. Purpose: Manage the Navy. Not an operational position. Empowerments: induct(setdiv), pilot, clanbuyship, withdraw, empower Fleet Admiral - Naval Executive High Admiral - Naval Executive Naval Oversight Committee Description: Senatorial Committee Headed by Senators to oversee Naval Executive from a filling the mandate perspective. Leadership: Staff position - Seeks permissive power to direct Naval Executive, appoints new Naval Executive as an emergency Senatorial voted issue. Empowerments: induct(setdiv), empower =NAVAL Restructuring = As directed by the Chair of the Naval Oversight Committe, Senator Freei, Jamie .Walters. has been promoted to Commander. Senate Directives and Framework for this rank are: &R&r&CNaval Capital Ships: &R&r&WDescription: &R&r&cHas Ship assignment and have &R&r&WLeadership: &R&r&cPositional power over crew assigned to their ships. &R&r&WPurpose: &R&r&cManage operationally a Capital Ship to defend or attack as required &R&r&WEmpowerments: &R&r&cinduct(setdiv), pilot &R&r&CCommander &R&r&c- XO Dreadnaught &R&r&CCaptain &R&r&c- CO Dreadnaught &R&r&CCommodore &R&r&c- Promoted Captain Commander Walters was given the ability to induct new Naval staff and still requires to be give the ability to pilot Republican ships. =NAVAL Funding = The Oversight Committee on Naval Operations and by proxy the Naval Executive have discovered an oversight that should be addressed. With the adoption of the Naval Oversight Committee, it has become apparant that the specific operational abilities of the Navy will require immense funding to proceed. The Navy, being the symbol of the Republic Military, should be equipped as such. For the navy to exist it requires ships and the requisition of ships has been sadly neglected under the old Admirality. Thus, the Oversight Committee on Naval Operations (and by proxy the Naval Executive) requests that a Committee of Naval Finance be established that would approve and review all applications for Naval operations. (Ships, armor, and any miscellaneous funding that must be approved). So a motion is put forth to elect 3 Senators to the Committee of Naval Finance. These Senators will be directly responsible for reviewing and approving/disapproving any and all Naval purchaces. This motion is to determine that the Committee of Naval Finance should be created. Acting Senate Secretary, Senator Garo reposted this document originally drafted by Senator Freei. =Promotion Template = rmote &R&r&W*** A Rotating Senatorial Emblem flares from the Senator's holobook. &R&r&W***&w rmote &R&r&W*** The Emblem turns into text of directive %random(1,9)%random(1,9)%random(1,9) &R&r&W***&w rmote &R&r&W*** Stating authorization by ___ has been temporarily empowered on Senator Garo. &R&r&W***&w say As recognized by ___, ___ has show loyalty, integrity and consistantly the qualities for ____. say I hearby promote ___, to the rank of ____ which entails duties and responsibilities as explicitely drafted on the Praxeum board. say On behalf of _____, please help me congratulate the promotion of ___ ____. emote clan On behalf of _____, please help me congratulate the promotion of ___ ____. say This promotion also incurs an assignment to _____. say May this conferred rank glorify the Republic and your service be a beacon to others. rmote &R&r&W*** The Senatorial Text morphs into text stating the removal of temporary authorization to Senator Garo. &R&r&W***&w rmote &R&r&W*** &R&r&pThe text turns into a Rotating Senatorial Emblem once again and flares out of existence. &R&r&W***&w Army Oversight Committee After a few deaths of the people leading the army to grenades, Sith and bounty hunters. I try to reset up the army. At this point I think we are at war and have no staffing :P Our "premise" of an guard with the Senatorial Guards and the Coruscanti Guard fails when the Sith start taking action on other planets. =Senatorial Guard = =Coruscanti Guard = After many attacks on Senators, Aides and the little staff we had. Sadorn authorizes a standing army on Coruscant as we can not justify a Republic Army. The Senate Committee on Well-Being and Security congratulates Coruscanti Citizens for efforts to increase order, security and well-being. It would like to take this time to thank Coruscant for its continued gracious hosting of the Republican Senate. =Army of the Republic = The Oversight Committee on Army Operations and the Army Executive is failing to properly mitigate threats and requires an overhaul. The Senate Committee on Well-Being and Security puts forth a motion for a new moderator for the Army Oversight Committee to ensure that the heart of Republic reacts to changing threat and is lead properly. BackGround to the Existance of the Ground Operations or Army Government exists in various forms on each planet and in the form of a democraticly ruling senate on the galactic level. Each planet, in addition to its own local governing body, sends a representative to the Republic Senate to speak on the planet's behalf. The Senate is responsible for overseeing the military, designating Galactic Law, and preserving the safe and orderly operations of the Republic. Purpose of the Army While the Navy is the symbol of the Republic military, it is GroundOps that rests at its heart. The soldiers, pilots, and technicians that make up the Army and security force maintain order and protect every member world of the Republic. Whether the Infantry, Mechanized divisions, or the support staff, Ground Operational officers and non-commisioned officers stand at the very center of Republic defense. While the Navy might represent the Republic's galactic reach, Ground Operations is a constant reminder of it's stability and security. It should be able to rapidly deploy throughout the Galaxy to further peacekeeping efforts. Although most worlds house a permanant garrison or outpost, they prepare for every contigency and stand ready to defend truth, justice, and honor throughout the aligned systems at any cost. As the Army is the heart of the Republic, it must be maintained and perceived in strength. So a motion is put forth to elect 3 Senators to the Army Oversight Committee as an interim solution. These Senators would be able to direct and elect the Army Executive to oversee the Army Operations. This motion is to determine that the Army Oversight Commitee should be created. **A Sentorial Notice** Army Oversight Committee This Senatorial Committee Headed by Senators is to oversee Army Executive to ensure they fill their mandate. They seeks permissive power to direct Army Executive, appoints new Army Executive as an emergency Senatorial voted issue. This committee is chaired by: Senator Dreks Khaeros Committee members are: Senator .Jesnya. Freei Senator .Aurelius. Teroalaas Minutes taken by Interim Senate Secretary, Senator Garo Please see the Praxeum board on the fourth floor for details on Overseeing, Commanding, Staffing the Army soon. **A Sentorial Notice** Sub-Committee on Intellgence Operations Oversight I never did get anyone useful to my recollection in this divison. Senate Directives 428 With the adoption of the Naval Oversight Committee and the Army Oversight Committee, the importance of Intelligence Operations can not be overlooked. Far smaller than the other two branches, Intelligence Operations is perfectly content to remain unnoticed, working behind the scenes in shadows to further the goals of Republic security and well being. Along with gathering information and monitoring threats to Republic security, Intelligence Operations works closely with the two other branches when unusual circumstances crop up. Specialists are always prepared to deal with a wide variety of situations. Whether coordinating action with the other branches, or keep them informed with all the important information, Intelligence Operations has a critical role to play in the readiness of the fighting forces. Intelligence Operations has a two tier structure: Liaison agents, and Field Operations agents. Liaison agents serve in a public capacity, meeting with officials and military heads to help support the flow of information. Operations agents often work undercover or in remote areas and feed sensitive information back to the primary Intelligence network. Currently individuals appointed in into Intelligence Operations are not properly looked after as they risk their lives for the beterment of the Republic. This resources gives the Senate an excellent inside feel as issues crop up and disputes to be solved. They lack funding, direction and a chain of command. It is proposed that the sub-committee on Intelligence Operations be formed comprising of one Senator. This Senator would be able to direct and elect the Liaison Agents to oversee Operations agents. This motion is to determine that the sub-committee on Intelligence Operations be created. As with the other committees, a quorum raise of hands will elect the chair. **A Sentorial Notice** Sub-Committee on Intellgence Operations Oversight This Senatorial Committee Headed by Senators is to oversee Intelligence Operations to ensure they fill their mandate. They seeks permissive power to direct the Director of Investigations appoints new Director of Investigations as an emergency Senatorial voted issue. This committee is chaired by: Senator Committee members are: Minutes taken by Interim Senate Secretary, Senator Garo Please see the Praxeum board on the fourth floor for details on Director of Investigations, Senior Investigators, and Junior Investigators. Internal and External Investigations will be handled similarily. **A Sentorial Notice** INTELLIGENCE Take 2 [ 5] Jalvari: Department of Internal Security Operational Manual: 1/2 Thu Jul 22 08:42:29 2004 To: All The Department of Internal Secruity command structure is as follows: Junior Investigator Description: New Officers without Clearance Leadership: Works under the directive of Senior Investigators on only allocated investigations seaking permission to enter all classified areas from their direct supervisor. Purpose: Investigate minor crimes and corruption charges. Enable: As required (clearance level) Second Lieutenant First Lieutenant Senior Investigator Description: Officers with Security Clearance Leadership: Directs Junior Investigators and works towards Investigative needs of Directors. Purpose: Investigate Major Crimes and Corruption. Collect evidence necessary to indict suspected Spies or Traitors. Enable: Full Clearance (access to all areas) Empowerments: pilot (may investigate abord naval ships) demote (for persons under investigation) Captain Major Lieutenant-Colonel Colonel Director of Investigations Description: Overviews Investigations issueing indictments and judging those found guilty by a military tribunal. Leadership: Assists Senior Investigators and reports progress of investigations to the Supreme Chancellor and the senate. Purpose: Ensure fair investigations. Authorise the arrest of those guilty of crimes. Assist in the punishment of criminals. Oversee Military Tribunals. Enable: Total Clearance (State Eyes Only) Empowerments: As for Senior Investigation Plus (+) induct(setdiv) outcast (throw out criminals) empower (permit special access) withdraw (discretionary, requires senate approval) [ 6] Jalvari: Department of Internal Security Operational Manual: 2/2 Thu Jul 22 08:42:51 2004 To: All Director of Investigations (continued) Brigadier-General Major-General Lieutenant-General General Notes: The Department of Internal Security is one of the smaller departments in the Republic. This is because most positions require high level security clearance. However Internal Security have the widest range of powers within the Republic. This is largly due to the fact that internal investigations may need to begin in the field at any time. If collusion with the enemy is killing soldiers needlessly immediate action can be taken by the department to prevent further loss of life. The Department works closly with the senate and is extreamly closely monitored but is permitted to act without the senates approval. All applicants must agree to a security background check and must have 10 years of checkable history. The Republic Navy Take 2 [ 1] Akir: The Republic Navy Thu May 27 22:55:11 2004 To: All The Republic Navy is a division of the Republic that are responsible for handling all spacecraft and providing support to ground forces from space if needed. The Republic Navy only accepts beings who are capable of using complex systems and handling large capital-class ships. They do not need to be able to do everything at that point, but must believe they have the potential for it. The Navy also has a sub-division known as the Star Fighter Division which are for pilots who cannot handle capital-class ships, but wishes to fly anything from fighters to freighters. High Admiral Akir currently handles all personnel within the Naval Corps. Vice-Admiral Laen is second in command of the Naval Corps. She is no different than the High Admiral in the High Command. Command Ranks High Admiral Fleet Admiral Admiral Vice Admiral Rear Admiral Commodore Officer Ranks Captain Commander Lieutenant Commander Lieutenant Sub-Lieutenant Ensign Enlisted Ranks Warrant Officer Leading Crewman Crewman Recruit Note: Star Fighter Division ranks are slightly different, but they have no difference other than the names. The Naval High Command is the same as the SFD Command. The Republic Guard Take 2 [ 2] Xerakon: The Republic Guard Thu Jun 10 17:03:54 2004 To: All The Republic Guard is a group of sentients within the Republic Armed Forces who are currently enlisted with the security of the Senate, Republic citizens, and the Galaxy at large. Our primary duty is the safety of the Republic planet-side, though we have been known to relay with the Navy in attempts to board enemy ships. The Guard is currently accepting all members that can take up a forcepike, a vibroblade, or a blaster, and prove able enough to use it effectively. Our training programs and areas of specialization are many and diverse. High General Xerakon'rukh is in comand of the Guard, and all serious inquiries are to be sent to him. All ranks are expected to adhere to strict uniform regulations, though underclothing may be varied. The Republic Quartermaster can outfit you with the latest regulated equipment for the Guard. Those of General rank and above are allowed an extended degree of non-regulation uniform articles, but are to keep in general code, none-the-less. (OOC) Titles are to be copied as such: High General Xerakon'rukh Anyone that isn't familiar with color codes, send a tell. Command Ranks High General General Lieutenant-General Major-General Brigadier-General Officer Ranks Colonel Lieutenant-Colonel Major Captain First Lieutenant Second Lieutenant Enlisted Ranks Warrant Officer Sergeant Corporal Private ENGINEERING/RESEARCH [ 1] Lareno: Research and Development Tue Jun 8 18:32:11 2004 To: All The Research and Development division handles all ship building needs, weapons production, and armor productioon as needed within the Republic. The Research and Development division is open only to people skilled in the engineering field and must be able to work on ships. If you wish to join the Research and Development team, speak with Research and Development Director Lareno Tuvav or Master Engineer Treekas. The ranking system within the Research and Development Division is as follows: 1) Novice Engineer 2) Assistant Engineer 3) Advanced Engineer 4) Adept Engineer 5) Master Engineer 6) Headmaster Engineer All new R&D members start at Novice Engineer and work their way up from there. Mail or speaking in person works for joining this division. Reconstituted Navy of the Republic Take 3 [ 13] Petraeus: New Rank Structuring Fri Jul 30 23:21:31 2004 To: All Navy Personnel Rank Orders ------------------- Ranks and the means of promotion for the reconstituted Navy of the Republic are as follows, with their typical responsibilities. There will Acting Sub-Lieutenant (ASL) - Navy Recruits | Examination (SLX) - Basic Knowledge of Navy | Sub-Lieutenant (SL) - Crew of a Barloz/Mark I. Transportation of cargo, fuel, and engineering supplies | Lieutenant (LT) - Crew of cruisers and capital ships | Lieutenant Commander (LCD) - Work with the engineers. Realize the importance of the engineers and the things of which they have need frequently. | Commander (CDR) - First, executive officer of a cruiser. Then, the commander will be "Commander, Promotable" (CDRP) and assigned to a capital vessel. | Examination (CPTX) - Advanced Knowledge of Navy | Captain (CPT) - Commanding officer of a cruiser. He is "Captain, Promotable" (CPTP) when he is assigned to a capital vessel. | Commodore (CMR) - Chief of an administrative group (Patrol, Interdiction, Forward Deployment, Coruscant Defense Force) | Examination (RADMX) - Administration of Navy | Rear Admiral (RADM) - Chief of Fleet (Offensive or Defensive) | Admiral (ADM) - Specialized Navy Officer, chief of an Expeditionary Fleet used for specific missions | Vice Admiral (VADM) - Executive Officer of the Navy | Fleet Admiral (FADM) - Chief of Navy =Navy Mandates = [ 12] Petraeus: Navy Mandates Fri Jul 30 23:21:22 2004 To: All Navy Personnel Mandates 1. Navy Uniforms distinguishable by rank. Green for Recruits (ASL). Dark Green for Junior Staff (SL to CDRP). Cerulean for Senior Staff (CPT to CMR). Dark Blue for executives (RADM to FADM). Rank epaulets viewable (OOC: in desc) when on duty. Unassigned &W|&W> ---------------------------------- ASL &W|&w|&W> ---------------------------------- SL &W|&ROO&W> LT &W|&ROO|&W> LCD &W|&ROO||&W> CDR &W|&ROOO&W> CDRP &W|&ROOO]&W> ---------------------------------- CPT &W||&B]&W> CPTP &W||&B]&Y[]&W> CMR &W||&Y[]&w&W> ---------------------------------- RAM &W||&Y[][]&W> ADM &W||&Y[][][]&W> VAM &W||&Y[][][][]&W> FAM &W||&Y[][][][][]&W> ---------------------------------- =Republic Navy Order of Battle = [ 14] Petraeus: Republic Navy Order of Battle - 2 Fri Jul 30 23:21:32 2004 To: All Navy Personnel Defensive Fleet --------------- Defend Republic assets. Monitor traffic. - Coruscant Defense Force -------------------------- Monitor Coruscant traffic, including system purges and ship ID scans. Able to affect Coruscant space closures with clearance from administration. - Sector Patrol ---------------- Patrols Republic systems and ID's externally, effects system purges and closures. Requires additional staffing due to high resource consumption. Offensive Fleet --------------- Enforce Republic law regarding space. Conduct offensive operations. - Interdiction Force --------------------- Planets not under Republic control or treaty are restricted. Interdiction elements repel traffic to these planets. - Forward Deployment --------------------- Fleet elements dedicated to large scale naval operations including transport and escort. =Republic Navy Order of Battle = [ 15] Petraeus: Republic Navy Order of Battle Fri Jul 30 23:21:34 2004 To: All Navy Personnel Republic Navy Order of Battle Fleet Admiral | | Admiral--|--Vice Admiral | ------------------------------------- | | Defensive Fleet Offensive Fleet | | | | ------------------------------------------------------- | | | | Core Def. Frc Sector Patrol Interdiction Forward Deploy. | | | | | | | | Fleet Elements Fleet Elements Fleet Elements Fleet Elements &GGreen for Recruits (ASL). &gDark Green for Junior Staff (SL to CDRP). &cCerulean for Senior Staff (CPT to CMR). &bDark Blue for executives (RADM to FADM). =Navy Uniform and Ranking Protocol = [ 16] Petraeus: Navy Uniform and Ranking Protocol Sat Jul 31 20:49:23 2004 To: All Navy Personnel The correct manner in which a navy officer should display their rank is as follows: where the epaulets are on either side of their rank title, which is in the color of their staffing position, in this case, Junior Staff. As a reminder: Green for Recruits (ASL). Dark Green for Junior Staff (SL to CDRP). Cerulean for Senior Staff (CPT to CMR). Dark Blue for executives (RADM to FADM). Uniforms when on a ship are to be: A sharp-looking Republic Navy coverall uniform worn over everything else. Republic capes may be worn instead when off duty or on the ground. The coverall should be the appropriate color. Mandalorian Conflict II: Mandalorian Incarcenation If the Sith weren't enougth the Mandalorians cause a hassle and war breaks out. 21:56 Broadcasting Network Ramirez( calmly ): *The image before you fades, and turns to black, when a man appears before you.* 21:56 Broadcasting Network Ramirez( calmly ): Citizens of the Republic, I, Supreme Chancellor Ramirez Zarander, come to you, to announce the long awaited decision of the Galactic Senate. 21:56 Broadcasting Network Ramirez( calmly ): The Seante, has decided to once more, ignite the flame of peace, with the dauntless clans of Mandalore. War will not be fought with them, and treaties will be signed. Jalvari, being the public figure he is, is captured by the Mandalorians. Being of honor, Jalvari is employed making 7 layer armor sets for them. This gave him the benefit as when the Grey Jedi decided to extract him (using a anesthetics white syringe) he was around to be able to. Rescued by 'Grey Jedi' Rennes and aided by Lazkren &C*** &bB&crentaal &bG&coverning &bC&council &C***&c &cThe ruling houses of Brentaal, along with other member states are begining to feel a discord between what they perceive has been agreed to and what currently occurs. &cOn a lighter note, the peoples of Brentaal wish to extend their thanks to the actions leading up to the release of their current elected Senator, citizen Jalvari Garo. &cDue to the decline in the sideline trade to Brentaal from the primarily Republic trade routes along the Perlemian Trade Route and the Hydian Way, the Brentaali world was not able to raise enough credits to secure any attempts at release and it does not have the policital clout outside the Republic Senate to wrangle deals with the non trading Mandalorians. &cGovernor Sydney and Marni Garo offers their personal thank for the safe release of his son as well as Companion of the order of Brentaal to those involved. &C*** &bB&crentaal &bG&coverning &bC&council &C***&c Some time later, the new Senator of Wroona, Khaeros rose to Chancellorship, in the power vacuum left by the mysteriously absent Chancellor Ramirez and beat the other runner Lorrid or Lorid. Jalvari backs the wrong man for chancellor 2004-08-08? Lorrid: This tall lanky human male is around 6'7" tall and approximately 165 pounds. His pale skin is perfectly smooth and he is has a nice symmetry to his bearing. His sandy blond hair is smartly cut with a current Coruscanti style and is immaculately in place. High cheekbones flow smoothly up to frame two soft sky blue eyes. His long fingers move deftly with a certain grace. // subject &PS&pupreme &PC&phancellor &PC&ponsiderations &R&r&pSenators, Diplomats, Republican Military Staff, Galactic Citizens, this is a time of war. We have been fraught with casulties, fear and an unseemingly unprogressive campaign despite initiatives. The last two Supreme Chancellors have come from large core worlds. It would have been thought that ones elected from such large centers of civilisation would prove to be excellent Senate Moderators. Citizens, the opposite has occured. Indecision plagued one and now it is suggested that fraud and failure to show plagued the other. Current decisiveness, direct command and control have yielded little progressive results. I believe that a newly appointed &PSenator from a non core world maybe perhaps a good choice. A world where the Republic benefit of Naval fleets have given the citizens peace and prosperity. One who understands the needs of the large marjority of Senate systems - small outer rim systems. One who has spent his life directly tending to others who are in pain, this is maybe just what the Republic needs at the moment. &pThe next Supreme Chancellor should comes from a long standing Galactic Senate represented world that does not have any recent history of occupation by current enemies such as the Sith or the Mandalorian clans to tarnish his perceived intentions. The exhalted Jedi Counsel should note the candidacy as a good candidate. To reinforce the integrity of the office. The Republic stands as a proud testement to the tradition and is a democratic system of government which has faced down hundreds of threats and continues to thrive. But now the Republic stands weakened, decaying from within. &PNow is a time of healing, restoring integrity into the Supreme Chancellor's office and ensuring forward visionary thinking.&p // &R&r&pSenators, Diplomats, Republican Military Staff, Galactic Citizens, this is a time of war. We have been fraught with casulties, fear and an unseemingly unprogressive campaign despite initiatives. The last two Supreme Chancellors have come from large core worlds. It would have been thought that ones elected from such large centers of civilisation would prove to be excellent Senate Moderators. Citizens, the opposite has occured. Indecision plagued one and now it is suggested that fraud and failure to show plagued the other. Current decisiveness, direct command and control have yielded little progressive results. I believe that the newly appointed &PSenator from Tatooine, Lorid Ezkir&p, maybe perhaps a good choice. He comes from a world where the Republic benefit of Naval fleets have given the citizens peace and prosperity. One who understands the needs of the large marjority of Senate systems - small outer rim systems. One who has spent his life directly tending to others who are in pain, this is maybe just what the Republic needs at the moment. &PSenator Lorid Ezkir has dedicated his career to the health of others and now turns to the health of the Republic. &pHe comes from a long standing Galactic Senate represented world that does not have any recent history of occupation by current enemies such as the Sith or the Mandalorian clans to tarnish his perceived intentions. The consulted Jedi Counsel notes he is a good candidate. The Republic stands as a proud testement to the tradition and is a democratic system of government which has faced down hundreds of threats and continues to thrive. But now the Republic stands weakened, decaying from within. &PNow is a time of healing, restoring integrity into the Supreme Chancellor's office and ensuring forward visionary thinking.&p // clan &pA Sentorial Symbol Flashes** clan &pCitizens of the Republic, I Senator Garo, Interim Senatorial Secretary, come to you, to announce the long awaited decision of the Galactic Senate. clan &pThe Senate has voted in favour of electing Senator ____ to be the new Senate Moderator. Please help me welcome Supreme Chancellor ____. clan &p** A Senatorial Symbol Fades** broadcast &R&r&B--(Y&cour usual &BGNI &cholo-screen transmission is interrupted by a short beep, and a black screen. &BT&che screen wavers for a second, and then a grey and purple intricate logo of one of the &PG&palactic &PS&penators &cappears&B)-- broadcast &R&r&B--(T&che logos image switches to that of the &BB&crentaali &BS&cenator. He stands in his purple robe, hands clasped behind his back. In the background, peaceful citizens move along the skywalk&B)-- broadcast &R&r&BC&citizens of the &BG&calaxy, &BI &cwould like to announce the candidacy of &BS&cenator &BE&czkir whom many of you know affectionately as the good &BD&coctor &BL&corid. &BT&chis elected &BS&cenator of &BT&catooine is what the &BS&cupreme &BC&chancellor's office needs during this time. One who has the gift of healing after a time of fraud and distrust. broadcast &R&r&B--(&cThe stately Senator smiles, and his image is quickly replaced by the &PS&penate &Pl&pogo&c once again. &BI&ct spins for a few seconds, before the transmission is cut, and normal &BGNI&c viewing returns&B)-- lorid1 broadcast &B**&cThe screen fades to black, and a hologram of a stately man in Senate Halls on the Capital planet of Coruscant appears on the screen before you.&B** broadcast &R&r&pThe Republic stands as a proud testement to tradition and is a successful democratic system of government which has faced down hundreds of threats and continues to thrive. But now the Republic stands weakened, decaying from within. Now is a time of healing, restoring integrity into the Supreme Chancellor's office and ensuring forward visionary thinking. Ensure your Senate representative knows your views. broadcast &R&r&pCitizens of the Galaxy, I thank you for your time to listen to this announcement. broadcast &B**&cThe image of the stately man dissolves into the black background with a chorus of brass instruments, and the normal GNI programming proceeds to flood your view&B** lorid2 clan &R&r&W** &PA S&penatorial &PS&pymbol &PF&plashes &W** clan Government exists in various forms on each planet and in the form of a democraticly ruling senate on the galactic level. Each planet, in addition to its own local governing body, sends a representative to the Republic Senate to speak on the planet's behalf. The Senate is responsible for overseeing the military, designating Galactic Law, and preserving the safe and orderly operations of the Republic. rmote &pSoon it is important to consider a new Supreme Chancellor who exhibits responsibility, who inheirantly seeks to preserve the health of the Republic and the heal the rift in the perceived confidence in the Supreme Chancellor's office. clan &pThe Jedi Council, which operates out of the Judicial Department, are the organized guardians of peace and justice. The have advised and served the Senate of the Republic for more than a milenia. The Council has been consulted and notes this candidate has the clan &R&r&W** &PA S&penatorial &PS&pymbol &PF&pades &W** // &R&r&pSenate Committee Directives &R&r&P583 &PM&pilitary &PE&pffectiveness As an order of business, I propose that a) the Fleet Admiral be given a position upon the Senatorial Naval Oversight Committee. b) the Surface Marshall be given a position upon the Senatorial Army Oversight Committee. As my background has dealt little in such matters, it has become apparant that it is important to have an operational individual sit on those committees to ensure that the Senators have a solid understanding of the needs and requirements of their spheres of influence. // Freeing the Citizenry of Wroona Far too long has the citizens of Wroona been under the yolk of the Sith Empire. Their valiant government in exhile has continued to resist the tyrannical false government. Their elected Senatorial Representative Dreks Khaeros is the paragon of their fighting spirit. He chairs the Senatorial Army Oversight Committee with panash and clearness of focus. The Wroonian Senator has long fought for other member states It is time to liberate the citizenry of Wroona and cleans the filth the Sith has placed upon them. I, acting as the Senator of Tatooine, put forth a bill to focus the Pride of the Republic upon the illegal fleets above Wroona and support it with the Republican Army. Wroona deserves to be freed and resume its unfettered important role in the Galactic Senate. // &B**&cThe terminal message screen fades to black, and a hologram of a stately man in Senate Halls on the Capital planet of Coruscant appears on the screen before you.&B** &R&r&pThe Republic stands as a proud testement to tradition and is a successful democratic system of government which has faced down hundreds of threats and continues to thrive. But now the Republic stands weakened, decaying from within. Now is a time of healing, restoring integrity into the Supreme Chancellor's office and ensuring forward visionary thinking. Ensure your Senate representative knows your views. &R&r&pCitizens of the Galaxy, I thank you for your time to listen to this announcement. &B**&cThe image of the stately man dissolves into the black background with a chorus of brass instruments, and the normal GNI programming proceeds to flood your terminal view&B** Galactic Empire - E_2004-_September_2004._Galactic_Empire_Era Jalvari meets and kneels to Emperor Khaeros and takes his outcast to the Trade Federation. Background &zBackground: &PName: &pJalvari Garo &PPlace of Birth: &pBrentaal, Bormea Sector &PParents: &pGovernor Sydney and Marni Garo &PSiblings: &pNone &PLegal: &pN/A &zSenate Historial: &BB&crentaal: &BE&clected &BS&cenator &pchair the committee on &PR&pepublic &PS&pecurity and &PW&pell &PB&peing &pchair the sub-committee on the &PR&pepublic &PB&pureau of &PE&pxploration and &PC&polonisation.' &PA&pppointed &PS&penate &PI&pnterim Secretary &GJagannath Syndicate Review &RT&rhe &RS&rith &RR&review &CC&borellian &CS&benate &CW&bithdrawel &CR&beview &YB&relasco: &GM&gandalorian &GP&geace &GI&gnitiative &RS&rith &RC&ronflict &RI&r: &RS&rith &RI&rncarcenation &BB&crentaal: &BR&ce-&BE&clected &BS&cenator &PA&pppointed &PS&penior &PM&pember of the &PS&penate &GM&gandalorian &GC&gonflict &GII&g: &GM&gandalorian &GI&gncarcenation &YB&Oadly hurt in &YC&Ooruscant &YB&Oombardment by &YS&Oith &YF&Oleet &gD&celegate to the &gT&crade &gF&cedederation, &gB&cormea &gS&cector &zSpouse: &cNone. &zOffspring: &cNone &zLanguages: &cWell versed in most &zHobbies: &cTinkering Pre fall Senate Decrease in Member State Taxation &R&r&YBrentaal proposes a downward tick change to the current taxation formulae utilitized by the Senate on its member states. &WCurrently the taxation is proving to thwart the needed investment to capitalize and expand on existing trade routes. Cargo and trade groups need an exessive volume to make up for the loss in the applied taxes. Furthermore Brentaal and surrounding systems are suffering from local trade and trade route spin offs due to this excessive taxation. Brentaal istself provides important link to the Tion Cluster as well sitting at the intersection of the Perlemian Trade Route and the Hydian Way sustains the needed cargo vessels to support the Republic. Disenfranchisement is growing as the heavy taxation is not currently balanced by new or improved Republican services. The Republic Senate must consider an equitable taxation relationship with its states. &RCapital expenditure must be more carefully examined as well as the wages of its beaurocracy. All hail Emperor Khaeros, As the people of Brentaal IV await the appointment of a new Governor, I reflect by the water pool of things past and things present. For over a century have I laboured to fill the mandate of Brentaal, to ensure all voices were heard and that peace and harmony reign. Failure is the track record of my work, no legacy to leave. With the Sith Empire, comes a new order has arrived. May the strength of its focus serve the people well. I no longer have the mental stamina to serve in a diplomatic capacity. My body is wracked with time and hardship through my three incarcenations. As luck should have it, I was properly cross trained with the specialists of Brentaal in their Methane Torch engineering as well as learned the rudiments of vessels during a dispute resolution with the Tallaan shipyards. This I can perhaps lead teams in. Unless you would have do something else. Perhaps this may help you, there is a well known trader of the Xalor feudal Monarchial family on Falleen. He might be useful to be a data store of information from various sources and be able to provide a summary to your staff at their calling. He seeks mainly credits from what is gathered to support the family Monarchy. May your reign easily outshine failure called the Galactic Senate Body. Jalvari Garo Special Envoy Brentaal IV, Bormea Jalvari joins the TradeFed Being booted from the Empire, I go looking for work. I suffer a near perm from bombing and add being "repaired back to health". Here is the landscape: Organization : The Trade Federation *jec Pablo wesley Organization : Moonlight Industries *earendil trillian siranis Organization : Tetrasys Corporation *Moalas Stren treklin Organization : InterGalactic Commerce Ring *Amynon Corellian Engineering Corporation *Devious, klix kaeli Incom Technologies *chizzel Discount Exchange *kiraixx unknown sith interest TradeFed Stock Current stock holders are as follows: Dr Kant 16.5 mil Irys 6.0 mil Jalvari 10.0 mil Kianian 3.0 mil Emeritus Board Members Keela 2.5 mil (deceased) Troist 15.0 mil (deceased) Kroz 5.0 mil (quit) 1.)Law - Lawyer Wesley Bilderberg 2.)Public Relations - Council Member Jalvari Garo - Various Staff 3.)Banking - Viceory Kwch - fired 4.)Production - Engineer Micma - Various Staff - Council Member Keela - ret'd - Council Member Kroz - ret'd 5.)Corporate Affairs - Dr Kant - Dr Kantero - Various Staff 6.)Trade and Industry - Council Member Irys - Council Member Kianian - Various Staff TradeFed Notes on groups of folk Troist: 'dead' Irys: Kianian Ony Nixtrus Reidon Kilari Micma Fxzraii Cornis*turn* Talith*inactive Kroz*quit* Wesley Jalvari Jec:Rash|Denner Imperials start with their Identification System 01:38 Broadcasting Network kaelari( clearly ): Imperial Square comes in to view over the holovid, showing various citizens going about their daily routines. An athletic-looking woman stands directly in front of what appears to be a bulletin board. Attention, citizens of the galaxy. Due to increased security measures for the protection of our citizens, weapons of any sort, holstered or otherwise, are not allowed on any Imperial Worlds without the proper permit. Those who fail to comply with these regulations will be fined and/or jailed, depending on the infraction. Further details on this mandate, as well as a chart defining which weapons are specifically banned and the fines one will incur for possessing such without the proper permit can be found on the bulletin board located in Imperial Square. thank you for your cooperation. mail to khaeros mail subject &RI&Wmperial &RI&Wdentification mail write &R&r&RI&Wn &RA&Wccordance with &RI&Wmperial &RI&Wdentification &RP&Wrocedures: &zName: &gJ&calvari &gG&caro &zBackground: &gM&cale human from &BB&crentaal &BIV&c, &BB&cormea &BS&cector &zPermit Requirement: &gT&chere is no requirement for any permits. &gC&currently a trade delegate with the &gT&crade &gF&cederation, reprenting the &BB&cormea &BS&cector&g. /s Lasting notes of Jalvari Kwch disappeared Camille Khaeros asks for me Camille kisses his ass in front of me. Khaeros to kill Kwch and ? Jalvari no longer playable in timeline. zMud Notes at the end #CLASS {28Jan04|aRP|JalvariEmote} {disable} #ALIAS help {#IF (%numparam() != 0) {~help %-1} {#SH behind=weapons;#SH sleeve fold=notes;#SH inside - eng crap;#SH trouser pocket=engineer;#SH overcoat pocket=datapad;#SH a tunic slit pocket=packages and sell;#SH a Senate Diplomatic Pouch=bullshit}} #ALIAS donod {emote tilts his head towards you in a greeting.} #ALIAS dobye {emote gives you a respectful tilt of the head in closing.} #ALIAS doblock {order 1.guard block e;order 2.guard block w;order 3.guard block n;order 4.guard block s} #ALIAS unblock {order all block} #ALIAS tone {~tone %item(@tones,%random(1,%numitems(@tones)));#noop} #ALIAS greet {~greet %1;#NOOP sayto %1 I'm Senator Jalvari Garo, of Brentaal in the Bormea Sector.;#NOOP sayto %1 I'm Special Envoy Jalvari Garo, of Brentaal in the Bormea Sector.;sayto %1 I'm Special Envoy Garo of Brentaal IV, delegate to the Trade Federation.} #ALIAS sintaka {#NOOP rmote The Senator's holobook buzzes and a projected dancing Sintaka appears.;rmote The Trade Federation Delegate's holobook buzzes and a projected dancing Sintaka appears.} #ALIAS unarm {hold grenade;~arm;put grenade behind} #ALIAS popout {#NOOP Sekkren emote moves through the masses of citizens without swaying an inch, seas of busy people part as he grows near. He stops just before the Senator and bows forward slightly.} #ALIAS doemote {%item(@Jalvariemotes,%random(1,%numitems(@Jalvariemotes)))} #ALIAS makecon {makecontainer Hold &BB&crentaali &BM&centhane &BT&corched &BS&ctandard &x_&BD&curasteel, &BB&cacta &BI&cnfused, &BS&ctandard &x_&BD&curaplast &BE&cnhanced, &B8 &BL&cocation, &B4 L&cayer &BA&crmor &BC&crate&w} #ALIAS fixcom {remove adegan;drop adegan;get adegan;wear adegan} #ALIAS desc {~desc;~/c;A medium height and small build human male has immaculately;coiffed white streaked hair. He has high cheek bones and;dull round blue eyes which overlook a distinguished aqualine;nose. His skin is slightly tanned and appears very leathery.;Quite a few obvious wrinkles and scars marr his face.;He doesn't appear to move very fluidly.;~/f;~/s} #ALIAS impnote {get note inside;emote shows Imperial ID ~#C1-TF-1114.;#SH putnote} #ALIAS putnote {put note inside} #ALIAS enterbren {open brentaali 20667;enter brentaali;close} #ALIAS makeconcomp {makecontainer Hold &BB&crentaali &BM&centhane &BT&corched &BC&composite&x_&BD&curasteel, &BB&cacta &BI&cnfused, &BS&ctandard&x_&BD&curaplast &BE&cnhanced, &B8 &BL&cocation, &B4 L&cayer &BA&crmor &BC&crate&w} #ALIAS makeconhull {makecontainer Hold &BB&crentaali &BM&centhane &BT&corched &BP&clate &BH&cull, &BB&cacta &BI&cnfused, &BS&ctandard&x_&BD&curaplast &BE&cnhanced, &B8 &BL&cocation, &B4 L&cayer &BA&crmor &BC&crate&w} #ALIAS makeconadvanced {makecontainer Hold &BB&crentaali &BM&centhane &BT&corched &BA&cdvanced&x_&BP&clate&x_&BH&cull, &BB&cacta &BI&cnfused, &BS&ctandard&x_&BD&curaplast &BE&cnhanced, &B8 &BL&cocation, &B4 L&cayer &BA&crmor &BC&crate&w} #ALIAS blasterget {get high Receipe_Crate_01;get gold-rimmed Receipe_Crate_02;get gold-rimmed Receipe_Crate_03;get gigavolt Receipe_Crate_04;get cell Receipe_Crate_05;get cell Receipe_Crate_06;get duraplast Receipe_Crate_07;GET NOTHING Receipe_Crate_08;get super Receipe_Crate_09;get super Receipe_Crate_010;get super Receipe_Crate_011;get circuit Receipe_Crate_012} #VAR tones {understanding|tactful|serene|patient|hopeful|encouraging|emphatic|cautious|confident|appreciative} #VAR JalvariEmotes {emote blinks his blue eyes rapidly twice.|emote stretches his hand which appears to twitch slightly.|emote pulls in his breath with two attempts.|emote slouches slightly from his proud bearing.|emote appears to have left his mouth open slightly as if his jaw didn't close.|emote pulls out a hankerchief and sneezes a few times.|emote lifts a hand to his ear and turns a dial clockwise.|emote lifts a hand to his ear and turns a dial counter-clockwise.|emote lets his eyelids droop almost close and snaps them open.|emote extends his leg slightly and stretches.|emote stands straighter and cracks his back.|emote wipes white pustules of spit from the corner of his mouth.|emote wipes his forehead with a hankerchief.} #TRIGGER {You set A Smooth Doonium Metal Alloy Ring with Adegan Crystals to encryption code (%d).} {#VAR ActiveComlinkEnc %1} #TRIGGER {You tune A Smooth Doonium Metal Alloy Ring with Adegan Crystals to channel (%d).} {#VAR ActiveComlinkFreq %1} #TRIGGER {(%w) has given you permission (*).} {note %1 %2;note @AutoLogChar %1 %2} #ALARM {*15:00} {doemote} #CLASS 0 Category:Characters